My Jouney into the Pokemon World
by FantasyMan92
Summary: This story is about me being transported into the world of pokemon, and apparently being a selected Chosen One of Earth. But with a new evil organization about to rise, I will meet pokemon i have met before and befriended, make more friends, and will face great dangers. Hope you enjoy :) I only own myself and any OC's i think of. I do not, repeat, DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Thank you


Chapter 1

I believe it was Saturday. I was surrounded by a sudden fog, and a real dense fog at that.

"Would you happen to be John?" asked a voice in my head. I also somehow recognized, but from where, who knows. Looking around, I decided to see if I could find anyone. Just then, the sky lit up, and as I looked, there appeared to be a giant meteor coming straight at me. As it made its descent, I was shocked to see the fog clear from its light, but there was not gust of wind.

Then, out of the meteor, a blinding light encased my vision. When the light died down, I was in what appeared to be a giant hall. I was surrounded by all sorts of shadows, and as my vision became more clear, I nearly fainted as I started to recognize each figure.

"John Kohles? You have been selected to come here for a special reason," said a little cat like shadow, and I knew, by its voice tone and its giddyness, that it was a child like girls voice, but in my head.

"Mew, let Father explain it. After all, he is from another realm." Said a male voice from a large version of the smaller cat. I nearly flipped when I heard the cats name. I always dreamed of coming to a world besides my own, but never expected it to be the one I fell in love with as a 7 year old child.

"Silence!" said a booming voice. I turned to the voice and seen a large figure, standing in a large ray of light, all in his glory.

"Arceus?" with that I nearly fainted until I was shaken by a unseen force.

"Stay awake, sleepy head!" laughed Mew, her eyes glowing blue. Arceus just looked at her and she noticed the 'stop or else' look. She just gave a slight giggle and put me back down on the ground.

Arceus then looked at my dazed form, smiling with a look of compassion on his face.

"Dear John, we have brought you to our world for a special reason: to be one of our many Chosen Ones." At this, I fainted.

Arceus's p.o.v.

Just as he collapsed, a shiny Giratina, one with blue in areas of the red, came up and grabbed the shocked 21 year old. Just as it laid down the new chosen one, it gave him the 'next time, break it slow' look. Arceus just chuckled and nodded to the Giratina.

As everyone left the Hall of Legends, Mew noticed the chuckle and burst into laughter.

"And everyone thinks I don't have a sense of humor," thought Arceus, causing Mew to laugh even more.

All Arceus did was sweatdrop, forgeting that Mew was a psychic pokemon after all.

5 hours later

Johns p.o.v.

I started to wake up, looked around, and started to panick. I was not in my room at my apartment, but in a giant bedroom that could fit a giant. I then remembered the last memories I had before I passed out.

I was both excited and nervous. I was excited because I was in the world of Pokemon, a world I thought to only be fantasy. And I was nervous because I had a gut feeling I was at the legendary council's guest chambers, being trialed or something.

Suddenly, I heard a womens voice from behind me.

"Glad you are awake."

I turned in time to see just a shadow, but then it started to take form, the origin form of Giratina, one of my favorite legends from Sinnoh region. As its colors came, I recognized her from my game. This was a Giratina I got in a mystery gift on my White 2 version! I always wanted to nickname the legends, but I didn't know their genders, so I left them be.

The Giratina looked shocked, first that I recognized her, and second that I wished I could nickname her. She then looked at me and gave a look of consideration.

"I didn't know I was a favorite of yours," said the shiny Legendary, "and if you wish to nickname me, you will have to just recapture me."

This caught my attention. I thought I would have to start a journey without my pokemon I had in the game, and was thinking it through. The Giratina seemed to notice this, and motioned towards the door that a giant sized Golurk could go through (no pun intended).

Half an hour later

The shiny Giratina showed me the way to the main council room, and as we traveled to the room, we chatted. I was surprised I was able to understand her, but I feel it was just part of the legendary pokemon abilities shared. Her name apparently was Giracy (Gracie if you want to know how to pronounce it), and she had felt a bond between us as I used her in battle. At this, I thought I was going nuts. It's just a video game, right? So far, my eyes said otherwise.

Once we got to a large door with all different kinds of engravings of all the legendary pokemon on it, Giracy said to get on her back. I did so, and she shined a bright blue. The door opened, and a light engulfed us. When the light died down, we were surrounded by all the legendaries.

I noticed Reshiram right away, even against the white background. He was my top favorite legend from unova, and then I noticed Lugia, my favorite from Johto. Soon I seen Arceus and decided to get off of Giracy's back and bow. The great Alpha Pokemon nodded, and motioned for Giracy to move to her spot in the hall.

"Now that John is awake again, we shall go straight to business." This got a bunch of 'finally' thoughts from the others.

"Now John, we have watched your dreams, wishes, and seen how you use your pokemon in the video games in your world. You are a brilliant mind in our advantages and disadvantages. This brings into mind why we chose you to be one of our Chosen from Earth." I gave the look that said 'there are others' to Arceus, but he seemed to ignore it.

"Now, you must choose your starter from a professor, but you will start in a region of our choosing. As a bonus, you will be given the power to communicate with any pokemon you encounter. You will encounter Ash, but as of now, you will be transported according to our vote on the region." Arceus then looked at all the other legends.

"LET THE VOTE BEGIN!" and his eyes glowed a bright blue. Slowly after, each legends eyes started to glow the same color. When all the legends eyes stopped glowing, Arceus then looked at me. He seemed to have more to say.

"Now child, you will get to choose a starter pokemon from any region, including Kalos. I hope you and your future partner(s) will get to the Pokemon League and prove worthy to be a master." As soon as he said this, I smiled and was teleported to a town I somehow recognized from the games. Apparently I was starting my great journey into the pokemon world in Unova.


End file.
